


Sleepy Meditation

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Meditation, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony comes home with a little bit of bad news, but it can wait until after Pepper and Bruce have finished meditating.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Sleepy Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo N2-Falling Asleep On Partner(s)

Tony walked in the room, then slowed down. Pepper and Bruce both had their eyes closed, and he'd sort of been stomping before. He was no ex-spy, but he could be light on his feet when the situation called for it. He tried to respect Pepper and Bruce's excessive need for quiet-- excessive to him, since he liked for there to be a near constant source of background noise-- but he did actually have something to talk to Pepper about and it was time sensitive. 

Tony swallowed, stepped closer, then quietly said, "Pepper?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Can you read this?" 

She peeked one eye open. She closed it again with a soft sigh. "What is it?" 

"A wedding invitation." 

"Why do I need to read a wedding invitation? Decide for yourself, Tony. Do you want to go?" 

Tony glanced at Bruce, then did a double take. "Is he asleep?" 

Pepper opened her eyes and peered at Bruce. A smile curved at her mouth, but she quickly retracted it. "Ahem. I'm not sure he got much sleep last night. He was tossing and turning." 

"I remember. That's what this is about." 

Pepper held out her hand for the invitation, and Tony handed it over. She flipped it open, eyes skimming across the golden lettering. "Ah. I can see why you wanted to talk to me about it, but not why it couldn't wait." 

"Betty just called me to say that she really hopes Bruce will be able to make it. I figured I should get an answer before she decides to call  _ him _ about it." 

She sighed, handing the invitation back. Instead of putting her hand back on her knee where it had been resting while she meditated, she leaned forward and carded her fingers through Bruce's hair. 

Bruce made a noise as he stirred awake. He yawned widely, then took off his glasses and rubbed at his face. There was an imprint on the bridge of his nose where they'd been pressing in too hard. He saw Tony standing close by and slipped his glasses back on. "What's up?" 

Pepper kept her hand where it was. "Tony interrupted our meditation. Well, my meditation, your nap," she teased. 

"It's the pinnacle of relaxation," he muttered, yawning again. 

"I buy it," Tony said. "I'm making a smoothie, anyone want one?" 

"What kind of smoothie?" Pepper asked, automatically suspicious. 

"A green one." Free of strawberries was what he meant and what she needed to know. 

"I'll take one then." 

"You got it. Bruce?" 

"Sure." Bruce levered himself up, and Pepper let her hand slide to his upper back. She rubbed at the line across his shoulders, and then he got up. He started shuffling to the kitchen, and Tony nonchalantly tossed the invite on the couch. Pepper could look at it more if she wanted, but mostly this would get it out of the way before Bruce could see it. He'd find out soon, but it was best to break that kind of news gently. 

Tony joined him in the kitchen and couldn't help but press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Bruce always looked so relaxed after waking up, and it was nice to see him happy. 


End file.
